


Shura and Michael (AKA a pic for 'Blood Relations')

by ZeemonLii



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sketch of events that have happened in the 'EXTRA: Interspecies Infatuation' chapter of 'Blood Relations' where Michael (the human) encounters Shura (the Icthyo Sapien) while 'she's' in heat and 'she' asks him to help give 'her' some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shura and Michael (AKA a pic for 'Blood Relations')

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I kinda got a drawing itch this weekend and so this happened. It was a pretty difficult going, but I think the end sketch is decent. I've been wanting to draw this couple for... well over a year and never could quite figure out how to do it until now. Shura (the 'mer') was not the easiest and the depiction is not perfect by any means. In my mind 'she's' so much prettier, but this was the best my meager skills could do without putting days into the drawing. If you have a spare moment I would love a comment or two...


End file.
